


"He sounds like death"

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Minecraft Monopoly Let's Play, and Ryan's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He sounds like death"

”Ryan, you know you don’t have to go iin today, right? Just listen to yourself!” You threw your hands up in exasperation. His voice was already going, but by the time the two of you woke up, your boyfriend’s voice was long gone.

”I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt or anything.” Ryan said in a raspy voice that cracked every few words.

”You see, you saying that makes me think that it does hurt. Hell, it hurts me listening to you.” You looked at him, concern evident on your face.

”It’s ok babe.” Ryan smiled brightly at you. He didn’t look sick, but you still weren’t sure.

”Ok, fine. But if it gets worse, we’re going home.” You compromised.

A couple of hours went by at the office until it was time to record the Minecraft Let’s Play. Taking your spot in the corner, next to Ryan on his couch, you all went about your normal introduction. When Ryan spoke, you cringed and mumbled something along the lines of “Oh, babe…”

His voice got progressively worse, until the point where you noticed the strain worsen, along with his slight grimace after he told the others what his sign said.

”Ryan.” He looked at you. “Dammit, Ryan! Don’t talk if it hurts so bad!”

”I-it doesn’t hurt! Honest, it’s just a little tickle-” He was cut off by a coughing fit, followed by muttered cursing and painful groans.

”Ok, fine, it hurts…” He said quietly, looking down at his lap in shame. Ryan glanced up, confusion evident on his face when he felt an insistent tugging on his sleeve.

”Ok, bye guys, bye audience, Ryan’s gonna go home now. Have fun, and double the rent owed to me, please.” You laughed as you pulled Ryan out of the room.

The Achievement Hunters called out various farewells and waved, all the while Lindsay recorded the entire mess.

You stopped at the pharmacy on the way home, picking up couch syrups and lozenges for your poor boyfriend, and didn’t let him talk for the rest of the day, until his throat was no longer trying to commit suicide. (Night was a completely different story though. (Because orgasms really do have a healing effect, and it relieved the headache you got from the frustration he caused you. (Really, men are such babies when it comes to being sick. It was a lot more peaceful when he was insisting he was fine.)))


End file.
